


crown of gardenias

by yananvation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Parent Death, Royalty, Slow Burn, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, a lot of flower talk, guard!hyunjin, hyunjin is also a fae, irene is jeongins mom btw, its not super gory dont worry i just wanna tag it jic, jeongin is a fox shifter, literally like one scene and thts It, literally the longest one shot i’ve ever written, prince!jeongin, queen irene but for real this time, u will prolly cry at one point, yeri and jeongin r pink hair siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananvation/pseuds/yananvation
Summary: “What kind of flowers are they?” Hyunjin asked one morning, “The ones in the hairband you made me,” He clarified when Jeongin’s features pinched to give him a quizzical stare.Jeongin steadily broke into a gummy grin, laughing boisterously with scarlet cheeks.Hyunjin scowled, “What are you laughing at? I asked you a question.”Jeongin’s lighthearted chortles tapered off, his smile faltering at his words. “Do you really not know?” He asked, something in his eyes flickering in resignation. Something... Sorrowful. “Oh, flower... Those are gardenias.”alternatively, a classic tale of jeongin, the prince of a rival kingdom, and hyunjin, a guard of the other slowly falling in love over a pretty crown of gardenias.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	crown of gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> my friend rie drew a lovely and very sexy scene of this au pls support their small business of being sexy and good @ art  
> https://twitter.com/gr3ym0n/status/1306298062009184256?s=21

Jeongin loved the forest. He loved the tall canopy of trees, the fuzzy moss, and vines twirling around the bark. He loved the birds somber love songs in the morning hours, and the crickets chattering of chirps in the evening. He loved the animals, big and small. The slimy snails, the meek little rabbits, and even the gigantic grizzly bears had a special place chiseled in his heart. But you know what really caught his eye? The flowers. Oh, how he adored flowers. They bloomed in all sorts of nifty colors, some even blooming at different times of the day! They roused the loveliest feeling in Jeongin’s chest; a happy, euphoric thrill unparalleled. He would skip along the forest during his daily rounds just to collect them.

Speaking of, Jeongin had discovered a new path during today’s stroll. He followed it with piqued curiosity, the wavering of the wind in the grass enticing him forward. He took careful footfalls along the dirt walk way. Puffs of dust particles sprung to life around the soles of Jeongin’s shoes, small clouds forming with each step. His head swiveled to and fro, absorbing the new surroundings. There was ample fauna in this area of the forest, bright flowers and vibrant grasses bringing loud color to the eye.

His tail excitedly swished behind him as he trekked further down the path. He glanced upwards, noting the familiar warbling of the barrier. He was nearing the border of the neighboring territory: the Crescent territory. He knew far better than to wander over the border. Even if his territory and the Crescent’s were not at odds, it would seem awfully suspicious for the prince of one to enter the other unannounced and alone. Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t take a peek from his side of the border, right?

Jeongin smiled to himself as he strode along the path, but then he heard something. A mumbling, perhaps? He felt compelled to follow it, almost like it was calling to him and him alone. His ears moved towards the noise, scanning for the origin. He slowly slunk in the direction of the muttering, concealing himself behind the large trunk of an old wispy tree.

Jeongin gasped softly, fingers to his lips as he stood awestruck. Before him, just across the border, stood a gardenia fae. A lovely, ethereal being mere meters away from him. The being seemed to be a Crescent guard, dressed in the extensive garb for such a job and wielding a sheathed sword at his hip. He had his caramel dipped hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, strands poking out left and right. And his wings... Oh, those pretty wings... They were gorgeous, unlike anything Jeongin had ever seen! Their beauty was unmatched, near indescribable. They spread wide, the expanse probably reaching past the fae’s finger tips. They shimmered in the sunlight, rainbows flickering on rocks and tree bark from the scattered light.

Jeongin was amazed. Speechless, even. The being was nothing compared to the messy scrawls of gardenia fae in the old notebooks his mother gifted him. In them, it stated their wings were extravagant. That they were different than any other fae species. They were fragile to boot, easily tearing and drying out in the harsh elements. Jeongin had the entire entry about them memorized. But this- Oh, this was extraordinary.

“I know you’re there. Reveal yourself.” A stern voice echoed along the branches. The fae stared dead on at Jeongin, piercing brown eyes carving him out from behind the camouflage of the forest.

His features were elegant, now that Jeongin could garner a finer look at him. His nose dipped and swooped in a perfect hill, his lips were plush and peony pink. His eyes were shaped delicately, the color warm and inviting. It reminded Jeongin of fresh dirt, healthy and ripe for seeds to sprout within.

Jeongin cautiously stepped out from his cover, hand hovering over the small dagger hidden beneath his dress shirt. “Are you a gardenia fae?” He asked shyly, approaching the border with calculated steps. “Your wings are magnificent. You should be proud to carry such beauty on your back,” He praised, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

The guard sneered, recognition flashing across his face. He had one hand on the hilt of his sword, posture primed for attack. “What? Are you going to harvest them and hang them on your wall as a centerpiece?”

Jeongin gawked, eyes blown wide at the scorn held by the fae. He was aware of who Jeongin was, yet held him in such high contempt that he would not even show him a lick of respect... That was brave. Ballsy, as his sister would describe. Jeongin oddly admired him for that.

“Your wings would decay if I did that,” Jeongin replied innocently, “Similarly if I were to take you captive. Your wings reflect extremes of emotion, as well as your overall wellbeing. My ancestors learned that.”

The fae gave him an incredulous scowl, bemused at Jeongin’s words. “You- What the hell-“ He furrowed his brows, angry wrinkles forming harsh lines on his forehead.

Jeongin abruptly sucked in a puff of air, tail giddily wagging behind him as he observed the fae’s wings. “Look! You’re furious with me, so they’ve begun to vibrate! Your rage is manifesting in the movements of your wings!” He clapped happily, beaming at the fae.

The fae shook his head, eyes squinting as he took in Jeongin’s absurd attitude. Jeongin assumed he gave up figuring it out after a few moments. The fae grumbled to himself as he then returned to his post a couple feet away.

Jeongin stuck around the general area for a while, exploring the new found nature. He plucked some flowers from the ground, neatly slicing the stems with the sharp edge of his nail. He made a beautiful bouquet, plenty of striking flowers to lighten up his mother’s bedroom.

Once he deemed it time to leave, he skipped back towards the guard. He gave him a wave, wishing him goodnight and safe travels as the fae glowered at him in return.

Jeongin decided then, as he began his walk back to the palace, that he’d pay the pretty guard a visit some time again soon.

* * *

Jeongin returned to fae’s post not two days later. He greeted him with a chirped _‘good morning!_ ’, but received not a glance in response. He set his lips in a pout, pointed ears smooshed flat against his head. Jeongin had never liked being ignored.

As the youngest, it wasn’t uncommon for him to be overlooked. His sister was the crown princess, the next heir for the throne. Yeri was brilliant, considerate, and powerful. She could wield any weapon you could imagine, block any spell you cast, and defeat any enemy you conjured. She was... Perfect, by definition. Not a fault nor flaw in her stature. Jeongin, however, was the odd one out.

He was born with a floppy ear, a stubborn thing that wouldn’t stand straight no matter what they attempted. It took many tries, multitudes of useless spells, and countless nights of prayer. But finally, finally his ear stood upright. The pink tip reached for the sky, while his father berated him for his trouble. His mother thought it pointless, doing all of these things for a cosmetic flaw. It did not change anything about him, but his father disagreed. His father was a very strict man. A very, very mean man. He did not like to think about his father anymore. Maybe that was why he let his ear hang naturally nowadays.

Jeongin shook himself from his wallows, instead choosing to fill the guard in on his day so far. He recalled how his guardian, Jisung, woke him up this morning just before dawn broke! All because he had to do some extra training, which he did not need whatsoever! Then his sister, Yeri, made fun of the sweat pouring down his temples and soaking his hair. So, he thought it’d be funny to shake it all onto her freshly steamed gown. She screeched and hit him with her handkerchief till he surrendered to her reign. She then forced him to help her scrub the smelly sweat drops from the silk before their mother arrived for breakfast.

At the mention of his mother, the fae had tensed. The crease in his brow deepened, from a slight irk to an intense lividity. Jeongin couldn’t help but inquire.

“You don’t like my mother, do you?”

The fae stiffened, seemingly nonplussed that Jeongin had been keenly attuned to his body language. “Your family in general is something I dislike.”

Jeongin nodded, perching himself on a tree stump a hairsbreadth from the border line. “Because of what my ancestors did to the fae? Of what they created?”

The guard clenched his jaw, the prominent feature bulging with throbbing veins. Jeongin’s eyes flitted to the blur of his wings, the movements quick and visceral. Nearly indiscernible to the naked eye. “You and your family are monsters, just like the one you conjured. Those things still roam to this day, and you can’t even kill them! My people, my species, they live in fear because of you! At least, what is left of them,” He spat in disdain, snarling like a feral animal. “You are a bastard. Your family is a smear on the namesake of this country. You should perish, along with the rest of your blood.”

Jeongin listened to the fae’s spiel, allowing him to spill his rage unto the fertile soil. Jeongin cocked his head curiously, wondering what would be reaped from these bulbs of fire.

 _The finest things are cultivated from wrath_ , he mused.

“Aren’t you going to say anything? Defend yourself?” The fae growled, stomping to the threshold of the border. The magical barrier groaned in warning.

“Why would I defend myself from the truth? I have no need to give myself nor my family the sympathy you believe we’ve been granted by others. My ancestors were foul things possessed by greed,” He explained cooly, voice level as his tail thwapped mindlessly against the roots of the stump. “I hope one day you can distinguish the differences between today’s generation and my ancestors. My mother did not send her own grandfather to the catacombs for the sake of such things.”

The fae scoffed in disbelief, “The catacombs? Not even a death sentence? You people are a joke.”

Jeongin met his gaze, predatory intensity radiating off his flesh. He dimly observed as the guard unconsciously took a step back. “He deserved to suffer for what he did to the fae. They were our people he massacred, our citizens,” Jeongin grimaced as he thought of the precious lives lost, turning his cheek to the guard. “Death would have been too easy on the rat,” He muttered fiercely.

The fae did not speak to him again that day. Jeongin, for once, did not either. He quietly bid the fae good tidings as he solemnly retreated to the palace.

* * *

This continued for a handful of weeks. Jeongin arriving to the fae’s post in the wee hours of the morning, though sometimes the early hours of the afternoon if his mother kept him. The fae never spoke a word to him, simply standing silently on his side of the border as Jeongin tittered on about nothing and everything all at once.

Jeongin often wondered if the fae even noticed he was there. Sometimes, instead of talking, he would stare at him. Maybe just to test the theory. He would memorize every detail of his face and body. From the streaks of gold hidden in the strands of his blonde locks. To the small tear on the right calf of his pants.

He also noticed, one sunny afternoon, that he had a dash of beauty marks sprinkled on his face. Jeongin thought they complimented his skin and ravishing features wonderfully, and told the fae so the next day. He liked to think the rosy dusting on his cheeks was because of his flattery and not because of the possibility of sun burn.

Still, the question ebbed at the edges of his mind. What did the fae think of him? And why, why was he so compelled to care?

* * *

Hyunjin grit his teeth as the prince arrived yet again from the green swells of the forest. He carried himself with pride, shoulders back and confident strides. He would trill greetings to Hyunjin in sugared tones, sweets rotten to the core. His pink tipped ears were always perked, though one would droop to the side more times than not. His tail would flit side to side as he recounted whatever dreary details he decided to graciously bestow upon Hyunjin that day. That thing would rarely still, only ceasing when a ladybug or other insect would land on the tip. Jeongin would excitedly call for Hyunjin to look, focusing intently on keeping the limb from twitching as to not scare the poor being. 

Hyunjin dreaded his shifts, loathed the very thought of having to suffer with the hard headed bastard of a prince for another day. He truly would not take the hint, either too oblivious or too obstinate.

But sometimes, he was... Adequate company. Sure, his ramblings about his life at the palace were tedious and repetitive at best, but it filled the silence. One could only listen to the songs and caws of the birds for so long without delving into insanity.

He learned many things about the prince this way. Like how his sister would chide him for eating too quickly every meal. How he liked to roam the woods for flowers, picking his favorites, and gifting them to the guards to brighten their days. How he disliked the cold, as it would make his face blister and rash. How his mother would chastise him whenever he would return to the palace with grass and mud smudged along his clothes. These were meaningless, inconspicuous details about him. He rationed that Jeongin hoped Hyunjin would return the gesture, but he was not so easily bought.

“Hey, are you hot? You’re sweating profusely today, far more than usual,” Jeongin remarked, his admittedly handsome features pinched in concern. “Are you feeling unwell?”

Hyunjin ignored him, wiping the sweat above his brow with the back of his hand. His uniform felt confining, the moisture causing the stuffy fit to stick impossibly more uncomfortably to his skin. He’d also forgotten to tie his hair back this morning, coincidentally slipping his mind to snag a hair tie on his way out. The blonde strands were soaked, caked to his forehead like wet mud. It was intolerable.

Hyunjin watched as the prince timidly shifted from foot to foot, swaying nervously as he wrung his hands. His pointed ears curved flat against the crown of his skull. “I- I’ll return in a moment,” Jeongin muttered, mind elsewhere as he suddenly shifted. He landed on the ground with a thump, paws pattering against the dirt as he darted into the thick brush.

He looked cute in that form, red fur with pink tinted markings on the end of his tail and tops of his ears. If he stayed like that more often, maybe Hyunjin would actually begin to enjoy his company. Especially for the fact he wouldn’t be speaking.

For now, however, he was supposed to focus on the task at hand: guarding the vacant border of a territory he despised.

Hyunjin knew they threw him to the wolves with this one. The head guard did not peg Hyunjin as one of his favorites, instead marking him with derision. The residents of this territory were not kind to the fae, so much so Hyunjin was led to believe he was likely the only one who lived there. He didn’t understand, his species were not known for any barbaric deeds nor savage battles. Yet, he was treated with such brutish contempt. Was it because of him? His personality? Perhaps the way he carried himself? The way he looked? It stung, to think it could have nothing to do with his status as a fae, but because of himself instead.

Hyunjin heard a rustling in the nearby grass, turning sharply towards the noise. He carefully unsheathed his sword, the dim metallic scraping across the leather bindings. He took a step towards the border, waiting for the creature to reveal itself.

A fox hopped out from the underbrush, a maw full of white flowers and stems. It had pastel pink feet, a slightly crooked ear, and- It was surely the prince. Hyunjin lowered his guard with a tense sigh, slipping his weapon back inside its scabbard.

The fox- Jeongin, shot him a puzzled look. Fuzzy head tilted to the side, benignant sniffs as he wiggled his snout. He dropped the loot he acquired on the ground, smooth tongue poking out to lick away the left over leaves from his mouth. He shifted back to his human form, plopping cross legged on the dirt where the fox had been. He beamed up at Hyunjin, raising a hand to wave at him.

“Did I frighten you?” He asked. “You look awful agitated.”

Hyunjin scoffed, lips dipping in a frown at the notion. “There’s nothing a pathetic excuse of a noble like you could do to scare me.”

Jeongin stilled, deft hands hovering above his mass of scavenged goods. “You sound like my father,” He remarked, words spoken heedfully. It was almost like he didn’t want Hyunjin to know, the syllables catching on his tongue. His pink tinged hair drifted over his eyes, brushing the hill of his nose. He pressed his lips in a thin line.

Hyunjin upset him. Briefly, he wondered, just why his stomach churned and gurgled with guilt at that revelation.

“I thought the king was dead.”

Jeongin cleared his throat, hands plunging into the pile of flowers he’d picked. He busied himself choosing the blossoms he deemed worthy. “He is.”

Jeongin did not say any more about the topic, becoming cagey and solemn as he diligently worked on his craft. Hyunjin observed the way his hands delicately fastened the flower stems together, braiding and knotting them till they became a ring a couple inches in diameter. It was pretty. The large white blossoms created a crown, radiant and shimmering in the sunlight. Jeongin then snipped a few of the extra stems he had gathered, using a spell to adhere them to one another. This one was smaller, barely larger than a ring fit for a finger.

Jeongin then stood, shuffling anxiously with the crunch of leaves beneath his soles. He fingered the petals of the flowers, muttering a feeble incantation under his breath. The crown in his hands glowed for a beat, a shining white before returning to its original state. Jeongin then gently tossed it and the ring over the threshold, them both landing unceremoniously at Hyunjin’s boot clad feet.

Hyunjin quirked a brow at the prince, narrowing his eyes as he slowly lowered himself to a crouch. He gently took the two items in his palms before gazing expectantly back at Jeongin.

Jeongin would not meet his eyes, timid fingers rubbing along the hem of his grass stained dress shirt. His mother would likely scold him, Hyunjin thought.

“It- It’s a hair tie, the little one.” Jeongin flicked his chin towards the stem ring in Hyunjin’s hand. Jeongin’s tail snaked around his thigh as he fidgeted, the pink puff of fur thwapping against his calf timidly as he began to sputter. “The- The other is a hairband. Because, uhm, because you’re sweating so much and I- I noticed you didn’t style your hair today.”

Hyunjin made a soft noise of acknowledgement, the sound rumbling in the back of his throat. He tested the malleability of the stem ring on his fingers. It stretched rather far, enough give for him to be able to use it as a tie. He gave Jeongin another tentative look, the latter granting him a sheepish smile in return.

Hyunjin relented, using the tie to bind his hair in a high ponytail. He collected as many strands as he could, but there were still several strays stubbornly slipping from his grip. Hyunjin then eyed the hair band he’d tucked under his arm.

Jeongin had thought of it all, it had seemed. Still, he would not be caught dead in such a frilly thing, no matter how many drops of sweat trickled down his temples.

Jeongin’s droopy ear twitched in anticipation, eager to hear Hyunjin’s opinion on his creation. Hyunjin thought the action was rather endearing, for a scoundrel.

“It works.” Was all Hyunjin had to offer the prince. He broke their lingering stare, eyes shifting to a songbird warbling in the trees.

He felt a tug at his innards, a hand reaching inside his chest and slotting their fingers between the gaps of his ribcage. Why did Jeongin have such an effect? Why did his presence suddenly bring him feelings of calm, instead of an unquenched craze? What changed? Who changed?

Jeongin shot him a blinding grin, delighted with the curt answer. “Yes! I’m so glad!” He clapped joyfully, daintily bouncing on the tips of his toes.

Hyunjin stifled a grin, refusing to allow the other to revel in the satisfaction of breaking him down. It was a trick, a facade. It must be. There was no discernible reasoning for Jeongin’s actions, his seemingly blind trust in Hyunjin was bait. Meat laid out in a bear trap, blood stained metal teeth glinting sweetly in the sunshine. Hyunjin was not stupid, he knew he wasn’t. So why, why did he lay in bed that night with that silly hairband on his bedside table, and decide that maybe the prince wasn’t all bad.

* * *

“Good morning, flower!” Jeongin greeted the next day, a skip in his step as he pranced about the forest. He had a handful of dandelions, the white fuzz flittering about in the air from his gesticulations. “How are you today?”

Hyunjin glared at him, eyes squinted and lips furled. He would not surrender to the prince so easily, no matter how fervently he pestered him.

“I see, well, yesterday my sister teased me when I arrived home. Yeri can be so tactless! I barely had a foot in the door-“

Hyunjin tuned the prince’s babblings out, the sounds drowning in the white noise of the trees. Hyunjin sighed heavily, a long puff of air from his nostrils. He was beginning to like the prince’s company, as maddening as it was to listen to him chatter. He had an aura about him, an innocence. Perhaps, even a naivety. He was whimsy, running about the grass with his shoes discarded gods know where. He would smile at the sights of bees and squirrels, muttering small conversations to them. Once, Jeongin even napped beneath the sun. He was supposed to be sun bathing, as he described to Hyunjin. But after a few minutes, he’d drifted off. Hyunjin watched him slumber, the way his chest rose and fell with the peaceful ministrations of the branches above. The way his nose twitched when a butterfly landed on its tip. And the grateful smile he offered Hyunjin when he drowsily cracked his eyes open hours later. 

Hyunjin was growing to like the prince.

* * *

“What kind of flowers are they?” Hyunjin asked one morning, his hair bound in a ponytail using the tie Jeongin had gifted him. “The ones in the hairband you made me,” He clarified when Jeongin’s features pinched to give him a quizzical look.

It wasn’t as warm today, the blistering heat dissipating and leaving a temperate humidity in its place. He had no reason to wear the ring of flowers, but still, his gaze remained on it for far too long before he left that morning.

Jeongin, once again, shot him a bewildered look. He then slowly broke into a wide grin, laughing boisterously with red tinted cheeks.

Hyunjin scowled, “What are you laughing at? I asked you a question.”

Jeongin’s lighthearted chortles tapered off, his smile faltering at his words. “Do you really not know?” He questioned, something in his eyes flickering in resignation. Something... Sorrowful. “Oh, flower... Those are gardenias.”

* * *

Flower. Gardenia. Hyunjin hadn’t thought much of it, when it began. After that day, Jeongin would greet him kindly, as he always did. But now he started to call him things, nicknames. First, it was flower. He would saunter up to him, tail swishing as he prepared his bouts about his day. He would ask him questions, always inquiring about his life with a gentle prodding. He was never deterred by Hyunjin’s silence, but he became almost... Shier, when he called Hyunjin those things. Like he was unsure himself if it was okay to do.

“Flower, hey! Hey, hey! Stop ignoring me!” Jeongin pursed his lips, setting them in a childish pout. His fluffy tail rapidly swung in irritation, ears pressed flat against his hair. “ _Gardenia!_ ”

Hyunjin startled at his tone, the sternness sending him off kilter. It was unlike Jeongin to raise his voice in anything but glee. Sure, he would shout obscenities when he pricked his finger on a thorn. Very unprincely, if you asked Hyunjin. But he would not call out in anger. He was almost certain the prince never felt such an emotion.

“Y-yes?” Hyunjin stuttered.

Jeongin growled in agitation, a guttural chorus from his belly. “You can be so mean, flower,” He remarked woefully, timbre meekly lilting into a whisper as he turned his back to Hyunjin. He sat himself on his tree stump, tail thumping angrily against its base.

Hyunjin swallowed thickly, a lump of spit slinking down his throat. He felt remorseful as he observed Jeongin’s despair. He was sad. He was sad, and Hyunjin had made it worse.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked quietly.

Jeongin sniveled, raising a poised hand to pat away the tears below his eyes. “My father died 3 years ago today.”

“Oh.”

Hyunjin didn’t quite know how to gulp down such a confession. His kind, gardenia fae, were known for their consideration. Their empathy. But Hyunjin? He had never endured things like this. Had never had the opportunity to comfort someone in this way. He couldn’t- He wasn’t well versed in words, like he was with touch. He couldn’t touch Jeongin. He couldn’t embrace him nor pet his hair to quell his sorrow. So what- What could he do?

“I apologize, I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have expected you to listen to my pitiful melancholy.” Jeongin abruptly rose from the stump, brushing off the specks of dirt from his trousers. “I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“Wait!” Hyunjin called, taking a step forward towards the barrier. He didn’t dare cross it, but toed the line of the threshold. The transparent sheen of the dome glimmered in the sunlight. “Stay.”

 _Stay_. It was the only thing he could think to say to the prince. He didn’t want him to go, he didn’t want him to be alone. He- He didn’t think he ever wanted Jeongin to feel alone. It was a suffocating feeling, loneliness. Someone who shimmers and sparkles like Jeongin should not have to feel it. Not when Hyunjin could help.

Jeongin stalled, brows raised in shock. He sucked in a breath, the noise shaking the very fabric of their stares. “You... You wish for me to stay?” His voice sounded unsteady, frail raises in the notes as it wove with uncertainty. Did he think he misheard him?

Hyunjin glanced at the stump, swallowing harshly before looking back at Jeongin. “Yes. Stay.”

Jeongin did as he was told, albeit rather stiffly. He settled himself back on his stump, his tail looping around himself as he hugged his waist. He looked so little like that... So harmless.

Hyunjin recalled how Jeongin mentioned his father speaking to him. How Hyunjin sounded like him. What did he do to him? Was he cruel to his own child? His own flesh and blood? Something about that made Hyunjin’s veins turn to ice, frost nipping at his blood cells. Children were guiltless beings. They did not deserve to be treated with ferocity. Part of him thought that Jeongin, even now, did not deserve it.

“What sort of man was the king?” Hyunjin took to asking. He wanted to know more, be privy to the inter workings. He was curious, as many were about the king’s mysterious death. Morbidly curious.

“He was-“ Jeongin bit his tongue, eyes downcast to his shoes. His ears fell back against his head once more. “He was not kind to me, nor to my mother.”

Hyunjin hummed along to show he was listening, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jeongin let a whine leave his lips, tucking his knees to his chest. He furled himself into a ball, so minuscule he looked no larger than if he was shifted. “He- He frightened me, flower. He would berate me and strike me for the most trivial mistakes. He-“ He shivered, shoulders trembling as he buried his nose in the crack between his knees. “He threatened to slice my ear off once, when I was naughty.”

Hyunjin’s breath caught in his throat, a thick, ugly knot stopping his airflow. “He... Can- Can I ask why?”

Jeongin let out a bitter laugh, wetness sticking to the sound. He was crying. “Because I snuck in my sister’s room during a storm. I was scared, the thunder was booming and shaking the trees. I- I was just afraid and...” He tapered off, lifting his little head to paw away the moisture on his cheeks. “And he told me no prince should act in such cowardly ways. He grabbed me by- By my bad ear and he held a kitchen knife to it. I weeped for him to let me go and he... Kept saying I was a pathetic excuse of a prince, of a son.”

_You’re a pathetic excuse of a noble._

Hyunjin’s own snarl echoed in his ears. He had said the same thing, quipped it like it was nothing more severe than a query about the weather. Hyunjin’s insides turned, whirling about in his stomach. He was ashamed of himself.

“You aren’t,” Hyunjin whispered, so faint he thought Jeongin hadn’t heard him.

Jeongin’s ears swiveled towards his voice, “I’m not..?”

Hyunjin coughed into the back of his hand, awkwardly staring down at his boots. He watched as a spider skittered across his toes. “You aren’t a... Bad prince. You seem- You seem kindhearted. Keenly attuned to your own as well as others emotions. You care deeply for the forest and whoever dwells within it. You’re a picturesque version of a royal. You should be proud.”

He heard Jeongin sniff. “Thank you,” He muttered, pillowing his chin atop his knees. “I think that’s the most you have ever spoken to me, Gardenia.”

Hyunjin shrugged nonchalantly, but he was correct. He had never said many things to the prince, let alone nice things. Part of him was not pleased with that fact, urgency to change it bleeding into his conscience.

Jeongin then stood, gazing west at the now setting sun. It dyed the sky a vivid array of color, a vibrant palette to end their day. It bathed the prince in a glow, oranges and pinks tinting his pretty skin. The prince was... Beautiful, in this light. Otherworldly. 

“Thank you for listening to my plight. I hope I can repay you some day.” Jeongin sent him a smile, though it wobbled only a tad. His ear flopped to the side with the cock of his head. “Have a safe trip back, yes? I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow.”

* * *

Jeongin, in all his years, could confidently admit he had never cooked nor baked a single thing. It wasn’t because he was spoiled, though he was aware of the fact he was, it was because he was clumsy. He was clumsy and forgetful, often titled an airhead by Yeri and his friends around the village. Which is why he enlisted the aid of the kitchen’s top chef to help him make a snack for his new fae friend.

“I thought you told me that fae was mean to you, Your Highness,” Minho sighed as he flitted a finger over the aged edges of his recipe cards. The extensive collection sat neatly tucked in a small box, overflowing and crumpled index cards poking out from the seams. It was usually placed on the tallest shelf to keep from getting dirtied, but Minho retrieved specially by the prince’s request. “You should not busy yourself with those who treat you poorly.”

Jeongin made a soft noise of acknowledgement, curiously peering over Minho’s shoulder to snag a view of the recipes. “He’s been better lately. I want to do something special for him.”

Minho turned to face him, delicately hooking his fingers underneath his chin. His gentle features, cat-like and adoring, crinkled into a frown. The corners of his mouth dipped, his eyes stern and strict. He gave Jeongin a tap to his jaw. “Prince Jeongin, you are a gullible boy. You are sweet and altruistic, naive and bubbly. People will take advantage of this.” Minho’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, “You are far too kind for your own good.”

Jeongin lightly batted Minho’s hand away from his face. He opened his eyes once more. Jeongin then gave him a tight lipped smile, flat lines pressed into his mouth. “I appreciate your concern, Minho, but I would be grateful if you allowed me to make my own choices. I am not a child anymore, and you are not my father.”

Minho sucked in a breath at his accusation, eyes widening for a split second. “You... You are right. Forgive me, for worrying about you.”

Jeongin let out an exasperated groan, giving Minho a painless smack to the shoulder. “Don’t be so uptight, Minnie. If this goes badly then I won’t ask you to butt out anymore, but... Just let me attempt this, just once? Please?”

Minho mulled it over, eyes fixated on the countertop as he tapped his fingers on his recipe box. He sighed, “Fine. But if that boy hurts you-“

“You’ll hex him, I know.” Jeongin laughed, pitching forward to envelop him in a hug. “Thank you for caring for me. I know you’re only a few years older than me, but... You’re like an elder brother to me. I-“ He paused, breathing in the familiar scent of blueberry pie that had seeped into the seams of Minho’s apron. He smiled to himself, “I love you.”

Minho reciprocated the action, gently patting the crown of Jeongin’s head. “I love you too, Prince Jeongin. Even if you are a pain in my ass.”

* * *

“Gardenia! Gardenia! Gardenia, I brought a surprise for you!” Jeongin chirped, prancing over to the border with a gummy grin.

He was over the moon, ecstatic to show the fae what he made for him. He was up late into the night, far past dusk cooking up a delicious treat for Gardenia. Minho had helped, of course, he couldn’t do it without him! But he was overjoyed to have lent a hand in creating such a pretty dish.

The fae tilted his head to the side curiously, looking much like Jeongin himself when his interest was piqued. That made a lovely tingling sensation in his chest, the idea that he’s rubbed off him. Mimicking his habits and actions like they- They’re friends. Real friends.

“Oh? You didn’t have to bring me anything.”

Jeongin thrust the basket he carried over the line, patiently awaiting Gardenia to retrieve it. “I wanted to! As a thank you for you being so kind to me lately.”

Gardenia eyed the basket warily, corners of his lips turned down in a frown. “I... I haven’t been all that nice to you, though. You know that.”

Jeongin huffed, setting his lips in a pout as his tail swished in displeasure. “You have been recently! Now, accept my gift! I didn’t slave over it for you to reject me!”

Gardenia snorted, a smile so tiny playing on his lips that Jeongin nearly missed it. Oh, it was so cute! So adorable!

Jeongin felt a pressure growing in his tummy, a familiar building of energy that made his tail wag in excitement. He could hear the leaves blowing in the gusts his fluffy limb made. He felt like a dam about to crack and let the rushing water flow into the valley below it. Oh, he was flooded with the feeling!

Gardenia took hold of the basket from the bottom, carefully lifting it out of Jeongin’s grip. He flipped open the top, gorgeous eyes widening in perplexity. “What are these?”

“They’re scones!” Jeongin said, happily bouncing on the tips of his toes. “I baked them myself! Our palace’s chef Minho helped me, but I did a bunch of the work! I even made sure the bottoms were golden brown!” He beamed proudly, giddily clapping his hands.

“I’ve never had one before. Are they sweet?” Gardenia asked, cautiously plucking one from the basket and examining it with squinted eyes. “Are there fruits in these?”

“Yes! They’re so tasty! I made two with just blueberries and then the others are orange cranberry! They’re my favorites, so I wanted to share them with you!”

“Oh... That’s- That’s awfully nice of you.” Gardenia sniffed the blueberry scone, a tentative lick of his lips following suit. He glanced upwards towards Jeongin, almost for approval that they were safe to consume.

Jeongin giggled at his apprehension, hiding his smile behind his hand. “Go ahead! Try it!”

Gardenia gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing underneath his collar. He slowly sunk his teeth into the edge of the pastry. 

“Well? Is it yummy?” Jeongin teetered back and forth on his heels, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Be honest.”

Gardenia swallowed, staring down at the scone in awe. “It’s- Its amazing. This is delicious, Jeongin.”

Jeongin squealed, hopping up and down with glee. Suddenly, he felt a surge of magic surround him. Encompassing every inch of him till he was... Smaller. Furrier. Well, a _fox_!

He dashed across the forest floor, leaping and bounding about the tall grass. He let out eager yips and barks, darting to and fro to relieve himself of his overwhelming vigor. He was so happy! So unbelievably thrilled and, and exhilarated! Gosh, he thought he could run forever like this! He abruptly stopped to stare at Gardenia, his tail wagging a mile a minute as he yipped to garner his attention.

Gardenia was smiling, hearty giggles and chuckles cascading from his luscious lips. Were they always so plump and pink? His cheeks held a rosy hue, eyes crinkling in the corners from his joy. Jeongin felt another rousing of energy, immediately taking off yet again to continue his, as his sister coined it, zoomies. Once he was panting, tongue lapping out from the side of his mouth, he tiredly jogged up to the barrier. He flopped on his side from exhaustion, belly rising and falling from his rapid breaths. He gazed up at Gardenia, being met with a fond smile and a gentle hand reaching out to his snout. Jeongin let out a peaceful trill, gladly accepting the hesitant pats to his head.

“Cute,” He heard Gardenia whisper.

 _Beautiful_ , Jeongin’s heart purred back.

* * *

After that day, Jeongin and his Gardenia began to converse regularly. He learned plenty of new things about him. Like how Gardenia was very witty! He often teased Jeongin and snarked him when he was being too uppity. It was rather refreshing, having someone treat him like he was more than just a prince.

Gardenia also loved sweet things! Jeongin would sneak some baked goods from the kitchen before he left the palace just to bring to him! Everything he tried so far made his eyes light up so bright, they looked like the lanterns his people lit during festival season. Or the shining flickers of fireflies in the night! It was astounding, just how much more ethereal Gardenia grew as Jeongin spent more time with him.

Today, he brought Gardenia a few cookies he snagged from Minho’s stash. He would probably be punished for stealing, but he wasn’t too parsed to care. He was too fixated on seeing that lopsided smile Gardenia saved specifically when he was in his sweetest moods. He’d been showing Jeongin it a lot lately, but he couldn’t get enough. He was intoxicating, addictive in the most blissful way.

When he came upon their spot by the barrier, Gardenia was facing away from him. His blonde hair was fastened in a ponytail, lush and honey colored. It looked soft to the touch, just like flower petals. He was rubbing betwixt his shoulder blades, at the base of his extraordinary wings. He seemed to be wincing in pain, his side profile scrunching in distaste.

Jeongin quietly approached the border line, “Oh, my flower... Are your wings hurting you?”

Gardenia startled, flimsily reaching for his sword and missing the hilt quite a number of times. He turned aggressively, eyes wide with surprise once he finally wrapped his clumsy fingers around the base of his weapon. His eyes landed on Jeongin, frightened for a moment before bleeding into relief. He released his weapon, instantly returning his hand to the assumably sore spot on his back.

“It’s fine, Jeongin. They’re just a little finicky today.”

Jeongin harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not fine, I can tell just by watching you,” He argued, “You look like you’re in pain, and I don’t want you to be in pain!”

He knew his statement sounded childish, almost too immature to be taken to heart. But would you be comfortable with your friend suffering? With them fibbing about it simply to save face? Jeongin bet not.

Jeongin lowered his voice to a gentle blend, stern yet patient. “May I take a gander at them? Your wings? I won’t touch them, I promise.”

Gardenia bit his lip, eyes shifting back and forth as he mulled it over. He then turned back around, his wings fluttering just enough to create a small breeze. Jeongin smiled as it blew through his bangs.

Gardenia seemed exceedingly nervous, his wings refusing to cease their subtle movements. Jeongin didn’t mind, he could still make out the issue within mere moments of laying eyes on them.

Gardenia’s wings, though undoubtedly beautiful, were unhealthily unkempt. It seemed he neglected his wings so severely that the tissue had begun to dry out around the edges and base, flaking off in heinously ugly patches. Jeongin could only imagine the discomfort.

“Your wings are dried out, Gardenia. Have you been taking care of them?”

Gardenia shook his head, shamefully rubbing at the nape of his neck as he spun to face Jeongin once more. “N- No... Should I be?”

Jeongin’s mouth fell open, lips parted in disbelief. He furrowed his brows, “Yes! Gosh, how have you gone this long without caring for them? I’m surprised the tissue hasn’t unraveled and fallen apart by now!”

Gardenia shuddered at his words. He pursed his lips, pressed tight in a thin line. “They don’t make anything in this territory for fae wing care, nor do they offer any information for said subject.”

Jeongin sighed, shaking his head in incredulity. “That’s a damn travesty. How can they not even have the decency to offer you the information about these things? What a foul territory!” He hissed, teeth grit till his canines slit his gums.

Gardenia shamefully bowed his head, wings flinching and flitting with every word Jeongin spat. “I’m sorry... If I had known-“

Jeongin’s eyes softened, ears folding back remorsefully against the crown of his head. Oh, how he wished he could hold that pitifully shaken boy. “Oh, my flower, it’s not your fault. I’m not angry with you, okay? I am utterly livid that your own territory did not give you the essential tools to care for your body. It’s not right.”

Gardenia nodded, though the motion was small and feeble. It was unlike most of what Jeongin had witnessed from his fae. Always strong willed and hastily set in his beliefs. Stubborn, righteous, and unwavering. It was like a flip of a coin, or moreso akin to when a dandelion sheds its yellow petals to reveal its fuzzy white seed pods. Yes, he liked that analogy much better.

“I’ll bring you something, yes? I’ll be sure to find the safest product for your species.” Jeongin began to turn away, ready to start his research and scour for the proper ingredients. He felt fingers abruptly wrap around his wrist, loose and unsure in their grip. He swiveled his head to look back at Gardenia.

“Wait!” Gardenia started with a desperate crease in his brow, “You don’t need to do that, Jeongin. I’ll be fine, I’ll-“

Jeongin scowled, slipping his wrist free and sliding his hand into Gardenia’s. He held it steadily, anchoring his fae with the mere grasp of his palm. “Gardenia, your wings will not survive much longer without intense revival care. You’re indescribably lucky to still have them at all with how frequently you’re out under the sun.”

Gardenia’s eyes darted down towards their hands, his cheeks molting crimson. “I... As long as you’re sure it’s not a burden,” He murmured, hushed by the rustling of the trees.

Jeongin gave him a toothy grin, “You could never be a burden to me, my flower.“

* * *

Jeongin spent hours on a perilous search for the right makings for his solution. He had spoken with Minho’s sister in law, a gardenia fae herself, and deduced the perfect mixture to care for Gardenia’s wings. The tissue was so frail at this point, he was terrified it may be too late to heal. Their wings were fickle things to begin with, becoming dehydrated or breaking out in welts and blisters from the slightest deviation of chemicals. He was sure to use only natural herbs and ingredients, ones he either harvested from the palace gardens or the woods just a skip away. 

Traversing the forest at night... It was a dangerous game of life or death. He had spent the whole time roaming in his shifted form, refusing to stay fixed in one area too long. He heard clicks and clacks all around him, reverberating off the coarse bark of the trees. Or were they limbs? Spindly, winding things? They lurked, blending in with the scenery like they were something natural. Something the world gave birth to. But Jeongin knew better.

Those things, the Devourers as his ancestors coined, were soulless beings. Born of greed and gluttony. Born of ugly, twisted sin. They were grotesque, stretching high in the sky with lanky and skeletal bodies. They were bathed in a dirt color, resembling the bark of branches or aging leaves. They had no feet, just cracked and protruding bone in place of them. Their fingers were just like the rest of their bodies, crooked and willowed. They were rendered blind, not even graced with sockets in that dismal space. And their teeth, oh dear god, their teeth... It was more akin to a snapped piece of plywood, splintered and uneven in its maw. They shook their jaws to create distorted noises with their jagged teeth, using a bastardized form of echolocation to help them travel the forest.

They were sickening to think about, even more stomach churning to lay eyes on. Which was why Jeongin hurried about to collect his tools, all his herbs and flowers. He diligently worked through the night to crush them into pastes and powders. He had a few botched batches; some too thick and speckled, and some too... Lavendery. But after the sixth attempt, it was flawless! And with just a dash of magic to ensure its moisturizing properties, it was complete!

Oh, he prayed Gardenia would like it!

* * *

“Gardenia! I’ve brought another present for you!” Jeongin shouted as he dashed up to the border line. He clutched the velvet pouch to his chest, excitedly hopping from one foot to the other. “I know I’ve been gone a couple days, but I needed to make this perfect! Just for you!” He giggled, albeit a little tiredly.

Gardenia met him at the threshold, a faint blush occupying his pudgy cheeks. “I was worried about you...,” He softly admitted, “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Jeongin felt his face heat, skin burning as he bit back a smile. “I was only gone for two days.”

“Two days is a long time to go without hearing your voice.”

Jeongin’s breath hitched, his heart stuttering within the confines of his chest. “I- Here!” He thrust the bag into Gardenia’s hands, awkwardly averting his gaze from his prying eyes.

He heard Gardenia unravel the strings clamping the little pouch shut. Jeongin looked upwards once he noticed the small tub in Gardenia’s palms.

“Jeongin... What- What is this?”

Jeongin huffed, stomping his foot into the damp soil. “Did you forget already? It’s the wing product I promised! I even made it myself! That’s why I was missing for so long. I-“ He paused, shyly digging the toe of his boot into the dirt. “I wanted it to be the safest and most ideal thing for you. I couldn’t trust anything that someone else created.”

“Thank you...” Gardenia twisted the jar in his hand, eyeing it curiously with those fetching irises. “But how do I use it?”

Jeongin barked out a laugh, almost forgetting that Gardenia harbored no clue how to even apply the damn thing. “You apply it like a lotion! It should spread across the entire expanse of your wings, not even a millimeter should be left uncoated. You may need a friend to lend you a hand, but I assure you it will work!” He smiled proudly, his lips curling above his teeth.

Gardenia stilled for a moment, seemingly milling over a thought. He met Jeongin’s eyes, face lax from content. “Would you... Would you mind doing it?”

Jeongin sputtered, “Wh-What?”

“I want you to do it. Please, Jeongin? You’re the closest thing I have to an expert. I can’t trust anyone else.”

Jeongin shivered, thoughts whirling viscously about in his mind. What if he hurt his flower? What if he was too rough with the tissue and it tore? What if his mixture didn’t work at all? What if, what if, what if? Jeongin was surrounded by countless what ifs. But what if... What if it went well?

Jeongin gestured to the border line, tail flicking absentmindedly as he made himself comfortable on his territory’s side. He patted the grassy spot in front of him, the blades tickling the length of his fingers. “Come sit, but stay on Crescent land.”

Gardenia obeyed his command, sitting cross legged with his broad back facing Jeongin. He passed the tub of moisturizer to him. “Will it be cold?” He asked. 

Jeongin’s lips quirked in the corners, a humble grin stretching his cheeks. “Most likely.”

Jeongin twisted open the lid, setting it down beside him as he admired Gardenia’s wings up close. They glittered in the sun rays, light refracting through the transparent tissue. If they were pretty now, Jeongin knew in their true glory they would be sublimely stunning. Bewitching all who had the chance to lay eyes on their beautiful design. The swirls and patterns were breathtaking, even as the flaking tissue dimmed their shine.

Jeongin swallowed, his anxiety pooling on the back of his tongue. He scooped a dollop of the jar’s contents onto his trembling fingers, the chilly gel-like substance sticking to the skin. It smelled of lavender and morning dew, just as he aimed. He smeared it across both of his palms, slicking it over every inch of his skin. He then raised his hands, quivering as they neared Gardenia’s wings. He carefully placed them on the bottom edge of his left, the tissue brittle to the touch. He coated it evenly, gentle and tender strokes.

“Feels good,” Gardenia mused, leaning back unconsciously into Jeongin’s touch.

Jeongin laughed breathily, taken aback by how... Frangible they were. He was concerned the tissue would crackle and turn to dust at his fingertips. Like ash from burnt bone. Still, he kept at it. He thickly covered the left wing, then moved on to the right. He repeated the process, caressing it with soft touches.

Gardenia had begun to sing quietly halfway through, lulling Jeongin into a sense of tranquility as he worked. The sound was like everything else about the fae: Heavenly. It spun and splendidly danced throughout the air, lifting spirits and peaceful auras. It blanketed Jeongin in a warmth, a refreshing and familiar feeling.

Jeongin fingered the edges of Gardenia’s wings, slicking the weak corners as best he could before he wiped the remaining substance on his pants. He continued to listen to Gardenia’s song, allured by the lilts and beautiful tune of the melody. He pitched forward, resting himself betwixt Gardenia’s wings. Jeongin cushioned his cheek upon his shoulder blade, hands resting in his lap. The golden strands of his hair brushed the crown of his head. Jeongin’s tail wound around to gently brush against Gardenia’s thigh. He smiled as he felt the breaths Gardenia took lift and guide him about his frame.

Jeongin spoke, sheepish and sleepy in his confession. “I was petrified to do this, Gardenia. Part of me was afraid I’d harm you. But you... You trusted me. I could not begin to articulate how grateful I am to be granted such a thing.”

* * *

Hyunjin was late. Oh, he was so late. He was supposed to have arrived at his post an hour ago, but he got immeasurably sidetracked trying to find the perfect flower to pick for Jeongin. He swore he had loads of time, leaving at the break of dawn to hunt for the chosen bloom. Then next thing he knew the sun was pinned high in the sky and he had not a single flower worthy enough for the prince! The head guard was going to have his head on a silver platter, he was sure of it. If he even managed to escape Jeongin’s wrath.

He floundered about, whipping his head back and forth as he scanned for a decently pleasant looking flower. He spotted a white one, thin petals and a yellow center. It was a daisy. He ripped it from the ground, taking some of its roots and clumps of dirt with it. He used the edge of his blade to slice off the unsanitary bits. He then stuffed the flower inside his uniform, right in his chest pocket. He sprinted in the direction of his post, heart pounding in his ears like a drum.

When Hyunjin arrived at the barrier line, he was met with a sneer. The guard he was supposed to take over from was furious at his tardiness, shouting on and on about how he should know better and there’s no place in the line up for lazy sons of bitches. It was all bullshit, idle nonsense that Hyunjin cared very little about. He began to drown out the racket, eyes zeroing in on a puffy tail thumping impatiently behind a tree. It had a pink tip, and tiny paws just barely peeked out from around the roots of the tree. Hyunjin had to wrestle back a grin.

“Are you even listening, you daft bastard?!” Hyunjin flinched at the man’s tone, then nodded quickly in response to his question. The man scoffed, muttering curses under his breath as he shouldered past him.

Hyunjin waited with bated breath till the crinkled sounds of the man’s boots faded in the distance. He let his shoulders sag, hand over his heart as he emptied his lungs. That was a doozy.

He took a few easy steps, one foot after the other as he pitched forward to get a peek at the little fox perched in his hiding place.

“Hm... I wonder where my Jeongin is?” He wondered aloud, voice drawling as he wandered the border line. He had his hands linked behind his back as he bit back a smile. “I brought a present for him, it would be such a waste if he wasn’t here to receive it.”

The corner of Hyunjin’s lip quirked in a smirk as he heard the sudden pitter patter of fox paws rush towards him. He laughed as Jeongin yipped angrily at him, already hearing his scolding ring in his mind. He knelt down to scratch behind his droopy ear, watching as it flopped with the movement. His tail began to wag, fuzzy head keening into Hyunjin’s blunt nails. Jeongin then excitedly clambered into his lap, body wiggling with glee. Hyunjin felt his paws brace themselves on his chest, nose to nose with Jeongin. He felt the chilly wetness of his blackberry snout against his own. His whiskers tickled his cheeks, the little things brushing and dancing along his face. He then felt a stripe of warm moisture coat his cheek. Jeongin had... Licked him? Hyunjin started to giggle as Jeongin messily lapped at his nose and cheeks.

Jeongin had a penchant for whittling that noise from the depths of Hyunjin’s body. From the pits of his stomach and swells of his vocal chords. He threaded it out of him, tying a string snugly around the sound and yanking it loose from Hyunjin’s throat with one fell swoop. One distinctly adorable swoop.

Jeongin then slipped back into Hyunjin’s lap, suddenly shifting to his human form. Jeongin cushioned his head on Hyunjin’s thighs, hair frizzing from the static of his pants. He gazed dreamily up at Hyunjin with those piercing little eyes.

“Hi,” He whispered softly, a shimmering blush painting the highs of his cheekbones.

Hyunjin grinned, mimicking Jeongin’s flush with a deeper one of his own. “Hi.”

“You brought a present for me, Gardenia?”

“That I did.” Hyunjin reached into his uniform pocket, cringing as he felt the damaged petals below his fingertips. “It’s, uhm, it’s not much.”

Jeongin lifted himself up into a proper seated position, knees touching Hyunjin’s as he faced him. “Anything from you is enough,” He said sincerely.

Hyunjin laughed breathily, the sound shaking his very core. “Okay.” He gradually took out the flower, the stem bent and petals only a hair from falling. He offered it to Jeongin, his face feeling like it was soaked in boiling water.

Jeongin stared at the flower with wide, eager eyes. He raised his hands, gently cupping the blossom with both palms. He lightly blew on the petals, his breath creating a steady breeze. Hyunjin gasped as he watched the flower heal. The wilted petals, browned and speckled in the folded corners, straightened to their original pristine. The white returned to its yellowed and wrinkled pieces, the spots disappearing before his eyes. The petals glittered, shining brightly as they gleamed with health. 

Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin through his lashes, the sparkling twinkles cut in two by the fanning hairs. Hyunjin, maybe for the first time, could readily admit to himself that he thought Jeongin was breathtaking. The way his cherry lips would part just a tad, moistened strokes of his tongue flittering across his pearly teeth. The way the sun painted petite freckles on the underside of his jaw. The way his eyes crinkled and pinched when he smiled, lighting up even the darkest of stormy days.

Hyunjin took the flower from Jeongin’s hands, careful as he looped it through Jeongin’s peach hair and rested it beside his pointed ear. Oh, he... He looked beautiful.

Jeongin’s cheeks dusted, matching the luscious tresses. “Do I look pretty, Gardenia?” He bashfully asked, hushed to all but Hyunjin. His voice was so delicate, so airily sweet with every syllable he formed. Hyunjin could taste the sugary batter on his tongue.

He swallowed, all the heat in his body rushing to his head. “You look exquisite, my prince.”

* * *

“Hey, why don’t you ever call me by my name?” Hyunjin inquired, hands combing the silky strands of Jeongin’s hair while he was perched on his lap. They felt softer than he assumed they would. No other sensation could compare, could even explain the richness of his locks. The scent emanating and filling his nose with each stroke. 

Jeongin leant back into his chest, head tilting till it rested upon Hyunjin’s shoulder. His brows were knit, blatantly befuddled by the question like it was a slap to the face. “Gardenia, you’ve never told me your name before.”

Hyunjin thought back, through all the moments and memories filed neatly away in his brain. Had he really not revealed his name to the prince? Not even the vaguest of hints? It had been so long since they met, he assumed he had at least mentioned it in passing.

Jeongin began to laugh, obscuring his mouth with dainty fingers. “You look so silly when you lose yourself like that.”

Hyunjin spluttered, cheeks burning at the teasing. “I was just, just thinking.”

“What? Didn’t believe me, hm?”

Hyunjin grunted half heartedly, eyes diverted towards Jeongin’s lap. He linked his hands over Jeongin’s waist, resting a touch above his belly button. He nervously toyed with his fingertips as he spoke. “Uhm... It’s Hyunjin. My name,” He awkwardly started, “My name is Hyunjin.”

Jeongin quieted. Hyunjin then felt a finger underneath his chin, angling his head up, up, up till he met Jeongin’s eyes. They glimmered like the ripples of a pond, sun reflecting graciously off the waves. A sweet smile was smeared on his features, fond and endearing crinkles at the edges of his lips. “Hyunjin...” He tasted the name on his tongue, chewing it slowly as he savored the flavor. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful flower.”

* * *

Hyunjin and Jeongin spent the rest of the day wedged between each other’s arms. Jeongin’s soft breaths riddled and rose, Hyunjin’s fingers ghosting the lines along his collarbone. He felt at peace there. Tranquil hums and serenely sung chirps by the circling birds. Jeongin jostled in his lap, hands gravitating towards Hyunjin’s. He encircled his fingers around his own, guiding them lower till they rested above Jeongin’s beating heart.

“Jeongin?” Hyunjin called, the pulsing of Jeongin’s heart thrumming at his fingertips.

“Mm?”

“Why do you come here so often? Why do the guards allow you to sneak away?”

Jeongin glanced upwards, eyes catching Hyunjin’s. “I come here to see you, is that not evident?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, smacking the pudgy mound of muscle on Jeongin’s chest. “You know what I mean, little kit.”

Jeongin snickered at the nickname, mouthing it to himself with reddened cheeks. “Little kit, hm?”

“Focus, answer my queries.”

Jeongin huffed, his lips protruding into a precious pout. “I already mentioned it previously, didn’t I? I have to perform daily rounds for the Devourers.”

“But why?”

“Because they have to die,” He responded curtly, twiddling his thumbs along Hyunjin’s forearm.

“And you’re the only one who can kill them? Come on, Jeongin-“

Jeongin’s face darkened, stern and hardened cracks replacing his elegant poise. The change frightened Hyunjin, startled him into silence. “Only those possessing royal blood can vanquish those soulless beasts. What I am telling you is the truth.”

Hyunjin sunk his teeth into the flesh of his cheek, the bitter taste of copper soaking into his tastebuds. “And you do it by yourself? No guards? That’s far too dangerous, Jeongin.”

Jeongin sat up, repositioning himself on his side of the border line. He stared head on at Hyunjin, strong and courageous. He held the stubborn attitude of a noble. “It would be nonsense to bring my guards. They would be targets. I couldn’t live with myself if- If one of them was killed because they attempted to protect me.” A shivering breath cascaded past his lips, falling dully into his lap. “Will you promise me something, Hyunjin?”

His name sounded harmonious when it came from Jeongin’s tongue. It sounded like a melody sung just for him. Hyunjin nodded dumbly, if only to hear it ring inside his ears once more.

“Never cross the barrier line. No matter what happens, do not set foot over the border. Can you promise me this?”

Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, his hair drifting into the pools of his vision. “Why?”

Jeongin pressed his lips in a thin line, ears swiveling back and forth on his pretty little head. His voice came out small, frail and feeble noises chorusing his suffocated plea. “Please. Promise me.”

Hyunjin swallowed, an endless pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. He shouldn’t. “I promise.”

* * *

Jeongin hadn’t returned in a number of days. Hyunjin was beginning to grow wary, if you could call it that. It was an understatement, truly. He was admittedly troubled in the first two days, assuming Jeongin had gotten wound up in the taxing duties of a prince. Jeongin did tend to slack off, according to himself. On the third day and with no sight of Jeongin, Hyunjin was afraid. He couldn’t acquire a newspaper or any source of information on the SunHill territory from his own. He didn’t know if there was an attack on the palace, or if he fell ill unbeknownst to him.

Hyunjin knew he had a penchant for overdramatics, a theatrical imagination and train of thought. But he was... He liked Jeongin. He was captivated by him; enchanted, even. From the pink frost on his ears to the cute toes on his dirt tinged feet. From the frolics in the mud to the pollen sticking to his hair... Oh, he was stricken with something deadly. He was head over heels. He was undoubtedly smitten with the prince.

He realized that on the fourth day. Nails chewed down to the blunts, blood poking from torn cuticles. He stirred the feelings about in his tummy, mixed them till the powdery pockets of doubt dissipated. He was sure, he was falling in love.

Jeongin returned on the fifth day, hobbling out from the trees with hooded eyes and mussed hair. His skin was pale, thin tendril like markings covering patches of his flesh. Hyunjin wanted to run to him, to scoop him up in his arms and kiss away his suffering. But he promised. He promised not to pass the border.

When Jeongin reached him, he shockingly collapsed into his arms. Hyunjin lowered him slowly, till he could brace his heavy head on the cushion of Hyunjin’s thighs. He looked so tiny as he curled himself against Hyunjin. Small as a ladybug and fragile as a butterfly. He felt a clawing at his heart, a tearing of the vessels as he digested the state of his fox.

Jeongin had dark circles so vivid it looked like brush strokes. A painting so harrowing even Hyunjin could not lay eyes on it. His skin looked mottled, faint root-esque lines distorting his skin. His cheeks, naturally prominent, looked ghastly thin. Hollowed and sickly. Hyunjin passed a hand through Jeongin’s hair, the frizz crackling beneath in the gaps of his fingers.

“What happened to you, my little kit?” He wondered aloud, fondling the gentle features of Jeongin’s face. His eyes were closed, chest rising in time with the breeze. He was resting.

Hyunjin thought he should let him.

* * *

Hyunjin wished he could say their routine had been reestablished, but it hadn’t. It took two more days until another tragedy struck them, or more accurately, struck Jeongin.

Hyunjin had been patiently awaiting the arrival of the prince, excitedly bouncing on his toes as he keenly observed the tree line. Then he heard it, a whooshing noise and an agonized yelp only a few meters away. Hyunjin knew that yelp, he knew that voice because it played in his mind in the depths of night when sleep nibbled at his eyes. It was his fox.

Promises be damned, Jeongin was in trouble.

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to throw himself across the barrier line, the magic of the dome warbling angrily as he trespassed its walls. He dashed towards the noise, swatting away stray branches and leaves till he came upon Jeongin’s shifted form. He had an arrow sticking from his hip, blood oozing from the wound as Jeongin’s belly rose rapidly. The blood matted his fur, caking it in the thick liquid. He was whimpering pitifully, ears laid back against his skull. Hyunjin could feel his heart clench within the confines of his ribs.

Hyunjin heard another whoosh, an arrow missing him by a fraction of an inch. He glared towards the direction it came from, spotting the hunter only a handful of feet away. Hyunjin snarled, the guttural noise resonating from a part of him he didn’t know he mustered. He felt his wings flap wildly, livid movements as they lifted him only a few inches off the dirt. They spread menacingly behind him, wide and threatening. He bared his teeth, sharp points filed from the dull bone. He muttered the first curse he could think of.

It was a simple thing, just a spell to force a rigor mortis effect on the bones. The hunter would be rendered unable to move for who knows how long. Although, Hyunjin didn’t particularly care if it left him there for an eternity. 

Hyunjin landed flat on his feet, instantly turning to the puling fox with a heightened sense of urgency. He crouched, gently collecting him in his arms. He was careful not to jostle the arrow lodged in his leg. Jeongin pawed at his chest, muzzle twitching as he sniffed Hyunjin’s uniform. He let out a soft noise of disapproval when he recognized the scent. Hyunjin shushed him, cradling him protectively against his chest.

There was a clacking in the distance, slowly becoming clearer as it rang through the trees. Hyunjin noticed then that the birds had stopped singing, and the insects had ceased their chirping. He heard the frustrated grunts of the hunter, desperate howls of agony.

That wasn’t good.

Hyunjin hurried back towards the border, clutching Jeongin tight as his whimpers became louder and louder with the clicks and clacks of the... Thing following them. Hyunjin’s boot caught in a tree root, sending him tumbling to the ground. He braced himself swiftly enough not to crush Jeongin’s little body. He felt sudden movements below him, Jeongin wiggling out from beneath him. His leg hung limply at his side.

Jeongin shifted, his hand clamping over his mouth to silence a scream of pain. The wound was worse now that he was in his human form, gaping so wide the arrow fell from the hole. He shot a hand out to Hyunjin, grasping needily at his uniform once he crawled towards him. Jeongin’s eyes were swimming with tears, red veins agitated along the whites of them. They were cloudy now, fuzzy and unfocused from the adrenaline.

“Run,” Jeongin whispered.

The clicking was closer now, raucous booms causing the ground to quake beneath them.

Hyunjin attempted to lift Jeongin, wincing as he felt a rush of pain flood to his ankle. Jeongin himself let out a cry as Hyunjin fell to his knees, accidentally brushing the injury.

He felt Jeongin pound at his chest, clenched fists bashing the flesh. Tears were streaming from down his cheeks, barely contained sobs emanating from his lips. “Go! Go, you fool! Leave me here, don’t worry about me!”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to argue, but his eyes caught on a heinous being clambering about the forest floor. It was spindly, all discolored bone and lengthy limbs. It had no eyes, and it’s teeth... It’s teeth were disgusting. Uneven and- Oh god, was that... Was that a Devourer?

“Fae...” A voice... The Devourer’s voice reverberated against the tree bark. It sunk into Hyunjin’s pores, leaving him dirty and sick to his stomach. The noise was grating, raspy wisps of aged words unknown to Hyunjin.

Jeongin froze, hands stilling in the twisted fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt. They both watched in horror as it sniffed the air, teeth clanging about in its jaw. It came closer and closer, so close they could smell the sin wafting off it.

Jeongin slowly raised a hand, quivering fingers glowing a dark black color. Hyunjin shook as he held onto him, hands wrapped tight around Jeongin’s waist. He didn’t know what was happening. Didn’t know what the hell he was trying to do.

Jeongin gulped, thick and hearty as he then opened his mouth to speak. He uttered one word, monotonous and clear. “Rot.”

The Devourer keeled over, a deafening screech coming from... From wherever its vocal chords were nested. It’s... Flesh? Peeled away, revealing grotesque blackened and rotting meat underneath. It’s body convulsed, decaying before their very eyes. It smelled putrid, like liquefied innards leaking from a corpse. Hyunjin gawked as it still attempted to track him. Even as it disappeared, sinking into the dirt below, it reached its spiked limb out towards Hyunjin.

He heard a cough, Jeongin’s breathing rattling in his lungs as he hastily swallowed several gulps of air. Hyunjin observed as the blackish brown tint to Jeongin’s veins returned. It stretched far up his frame, carving itself even in the chubby flesh of his cheeks. It looked like tar, thick and pulsating within his body.

Jeongin turned to him with a grimace, “Go.”

And Hyunjin did.

* * *

It had been two weeks on the nose since Hyunjin had last seen Jeongin. He knew, because he counted every day since he saw his kit. He would sit motionless at his post, eyes vacant and heart vigorously trying to patch itself back together. He felt the way the organ tried to mend itself, strings of muscle binding together before cruelly snipping the bloody strands. He was left empty. Hollow like the chest of the Devourer.

He had nightmares about it, about that heinous creature and what it could have done to him. He felt it tear his wings to shreds, take agonizing bites of the tissue right from his back. He’d wake screaming, sweat drenching his sheets. He’d call out to Jeongin, the boy who he abandoned. The boy who could have been in his place.

He often stared at the headband Jeongin had made him. Sometimes, he would clutch it in his palm as he slept, just to mimic the feeling of holding onto Jeongin’s fingers. It wasn’t even close to similar, but he felt a bit lighter when he did it. Felt a bit closer to the boy he was falling for. 

His wings ached these days. Seungmin, his close friend and only kind soul in the guard line, had pointed out the diminished shimmer. That the color was duller, the tissue dropping and pitting in some areas.

He remembered Jeongin had mentioned they reflect extremes of mood, of wellbeing. Jeongin had told him many things before. He wondered, would Jeongin ever be able to tell him things again?

* * *

“Do you think I could sneak into the territory? I want to see him. I need to see if he’s alive,” Hyunjin had whispered to Seungmin after 3 weeks of radio silence from the prince.

It was clear that Hyunjin was suffering, even the head guard pulling him aside and asking him if he was alright. He would cry day in and day out, eyes bloodshot and irritated from the incessant scrubbing of tears. He didn’t know how much longer his mind could last. How much longer his body could.

He heard Seungmin choke on his spit, eyes wide in surprise. “Are you kidding me? If you even survived that thoughtless trek, you wouldn’t be able to infiltrate the palace.”

Hyunjin grumbled, nose furled in distaste. “You say that like I’m a spy.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, a comforting hand finding purchase on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Jin, I think your best bet is waiting this out. I’ll see if any of my contacts can tell me anything about the prince’s health, but that’s the best I can offer.”

Hyunjin nodded, a long sigh leaving his lungs. “Thanks, Min.”

* * *

29 days. That’s how long Hyunjin had wallowed in his worries. Seungmin hadn’t heard a peep from his contact, and Hyunjin still had half a mind to sprinting across the border line and seeing how far he could get. That was, till he saw a flash a blonde dart by in his peripheral.

Hyunjin raised his weapon, sword unsheathed and primed to strike. He scanned the trees, nothing of inordinance popping out at him. Had it been an animal? Or perhaps his brain was finally giving in to the unending torture.

He then heard a quiet meow, a soft mewling as a tiny cat leaped from the bushes. It had stocky legs, barely holding it above the ground. It’s tail was long and luscious, held high in delight as it padded towards Hyunjin. It had a note fastened to its back, rolled delicately into a tube.

Hyunjin apprehensively knelt, hands cautious as he approached the cat. He swiftly untied the note from its back, the cat wasting no time in sauntering back to hide in its bush. He saw its bronze eyes bore holes at him from its new leafy home.

Hyunjin chuckled as he saw a tuft of fur float about the air. What a strange little thing.

Hyunjin unraveled the note, fingers dancing across the thick parchment. It felt important, expensive. It felt _royal_. He gasped as his eyes flit across the contents.

_“My Dear Gardenia,_

_I pray this letter greets you in good health. I am so unbelievably sorry for not attending our usual meeting place. My body has been healing, and my mother has been quite furious with me as of late. I have managed to pull some strings and will be able to sneak away from the palace to reach our spot tonight. Please, meet me there when the moon shines at its highest point._

_I will be waiting for you._

_Your Fox, Jeongin”_

A tear soaked into the paper, the ink steadily spreading into the liquid. Hyunjin let out a joyous yell, tears of glee streaming down his smiling cheeks. He clutched the letter to his chest, ignoring the crinkles as it folded and wrinkled against him. He felt untouchable, heart pounding with unparalleled relief.

His prince was okay. His prince was alive.

* * *

Hyunjin slunk his way to his guard post just before midnight. He tried not to appear suspicious, but he really couldn’t help the smile plastered on his lips as he traversed the path to the barrier. He’d been grinning all evening, happy as a clam at the thought of his kit. He missed him terribly, longed for him. All he wanted, all he needed was to witness that pretty smile. To hear that lovely giggle and feel the warmth of his skin sear into his own.

Hyunjin wasn't sure what they were to each other, didn’t know what would happen to them after tonight. But he was content with the thought of simply seeing him once again. He wasn’t prepared to worry about the future just yet, just yearned to enjoy the moment he had now.

When Hyunjin approached the border, he saw him. Jeongin teeming with unbridled energy while he paced the line. He looked healthier now, no longer gaunt in the cheeks. He wasn’t limping either, clearly able to put all his weight on both of his legs without wincing. It seemed his body had done its job, mending his wounds in due time. Hyunjin was beyond elated.

Jeongin’s ears perked when he heard Hyunjin’s footfalls, soft and cautious as they met the ground. Jeongin abruptly turned towards him, shoulders sagging in relief as he dashed across the threshold. He collided with Hyunjin, the force nearly knocking him clean off his feet. He embraced Hyunjin with all his might, passionately clinging to him like his life begun and ended with him. Hyunjin reciprocated, clawing feverishly at the back of Jeongin’s pristine dress shirt. He felt a wetness pool in his eyes, vision blurring as he weeped into Jeongin’s shoulder.

Jeongin sighed, a quaking in his breath as he nosed along Hyunjin’s hairline. Hyunjin giggled as it tickled his temple, moist trills falling from his lips.

They separated only enough to gaze into one another’s eyes, their arms still loosely hanging on their frames. Nothing would make them release one another, not any time soon. Jeongin pitched forward, leaning his forehead against Hyunjin’s. “Oh, my Hyunjin... I am so glad you are safe.”

Hyunjin felt a panging of guilt vibrate throughout his body, resonating from his belly and spreading to the cells of his bloodstream. It infected every fiber of his being with a sickly feeling. “My Jeongin, I am only safe because you saved me. I wish I could have done the same for you.”

Jeongin scowled, hard lines forming in his brow and pressing into Hyunjin’s. “Don’t be ludicrous. If you hadn’t fled when you did, there’s no telling how many Devourers would have caught whiff of your scent,” He reprimanded, “I told you to run, and you did. There is no reason for you to harbor any ill feelings for something I ordered you to do.”

Hyunjin wasn’t convinced, but he figured it would suffice to quell his regret for the time being. He lifted a hand, lovingly cradling Jeongin’s cheek in the heel of his palm. His gentle fingers ghosted the fading black lines along his skin. “What happened to you, my little kit?”

Jeongin mustered a sad smile, sinking into his touch. “After effects of dark magic. It’s the spell I must use to rid the Devourers, and because I am a nature attuned spirit... My body vehemently rejects it. It usually doesn’t last this long, but...” He sighed, hands trailing along the subtle chub on Hyunjin’s hips. “I had done it recently already, and I hadn’t fully healed before I did it that day. Double dose, I suppose.”

Hyunjin shivered at the sheer mentioned of the Devourers. He recalled how ugly they were, how... Ungodly. Sin incarnate. He felt his wings flitter in disdain at the mere thought of them.

He heard Jeongin croon, soothingly kneading the mounds of muscle and fat on Hyunjin’s waist. He then raised his hands, black tendrils painting them and disappearing into the sleeves of his shirt. He cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks in return, pads of his thumbs tenderly stroking the apples of his cheekbones. “Don’t you worry, my Gardenia,” He placated, softly squishing the pillowy flesh. “They will never touch you. I will die a thousand deaths before I dare to allow such atrocities to befall you.”

* * *

“We can’t meet in the daylight anymore,” Jeongin suddenly confessed, the sun beginning to rise in the distance. The sky was dyed a breathtaking purple, lilac swirls in the clouds. While Hyunjin’s heart plummeted into a despairing sea of navy blue. “It’s too dangerous. I’ll be caught in no time by the guards my mother has assigned me... They’re truly the definition of overbearing,” He nonchalantly complained. A repentant look manifested across his features, scrawling over all the happy quirks and smiles they created moments ago. “I- I can’t meet you like this often either. They’ll become suspicious of my whereabouts.”

Hyunjin felt his heart tighten, the organ contracting till it felt like it would cave in on itself if it went any farther. “What will happen to us?”

Jeongin sunk his teeth into his lip, hands gravitating towards Hyunjin’s. They stood, separated once again by that dreadful line. He teetered forward, lips meeting the smooth skin just below Hyunjin’s beauty mark. “I... I don’t know. I truly do not know.”

Hyunjin felt the pricks of tears at his ducts, cheeks alight with a vibrant blush. He whispered, desperate weaves in his hushed voice. “Why? Can we be... Together?”

Jeongin swallowed, his breathing stalling in its tracks. Hyunjin watched as his eyes wobbled, sincerity creating subtle waves in those bleary irises. “I don’t know, but I will find out a way. I promise you, Hyunjin, I’m not leaving unless you tell me to.”

Hyunjin gave his palms a hearty squeeze, a strangled noise leaving the back of his throat. Jeongin returned the action, soft caresses to the bumps of his knuckles.

“My only desire is you,” Jeongin whispered.

Hyunjin’s face felt absurdly warm, tears singeing trails down the expanse of his cheeks and neck. “Don’t go,” He whimpered, voice breaking with every crack chiseling in his heart.

Jeongin himself wracked with a sudden wail, misty eyes flooding with the same devastated tears. “I have to.” He began to back away, their hands slowly unraveling from one another as he did so. Jeongin’s fingers caught on the heel of Hyunjin’s palm. He gifted him a shaky smile, adoring in the way his eyes still disappeared in those beautiful slits. “I’ll come back for you, my Gardenia. Wait for me.”

* * *

Hyunjin wrote letters to Jeongin nearly every day, the prince doing the same. Jeongin would press tiny flowers between the pages, mostly pretty daisies that reminded him of Hyunjin. In turn, Hyunjin would doodle minuscule pictures and musings on the margins of his papers. From flowers to slumbering fox kits, he would scrawl whatever came to mind.

The little cat messenger carried their conversations to and fro, not a qualm about it. Which was a shock, to say the least. Hyunjin had discovered fairly early on that the cat was actually a shifter, much like Jeongin. His name was Felix and he was a childhood friend of Jeongin’s from the quaint village surrounding the palace. He would drone on and on about how Jeongin missed him and wouldn’t stop prodding about him whenever Felix returned from these escapades. It sounded like complaints, but there was always a fond tugging at the corner of his lips when he recounted those tales.

After a month of this new routine, Hyunjin received a letter from Felix all too familiar. Hyunjin was bursting at the seams, grains of glee sprouting from the loosening threads of his being like a hand made doll. He was going to see his Jeongin tonight.

* * *

When Hyunjin arrived, he was actually the first of the two this time around. He felt a little proud at the thought, if he was honest. Jeongin himself was not far behind, giddily prancing through the night with a beaming grin written all over his face. He looked magnificent in the moonlight, beauty indescribable to those who have never had the honor of seeing him like that. His creamy skin glittered and glowed, smile brighter than any sun or star in the sky. His cheeks were full and dusted with a peony tint. They were bunched at the apples, fascinatingly ethereal. Oh, he was... He was an angel.

“Hyunjin!” Jeongin called passionately, wasting no time in sprinting across the border line. He threw his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him downwards to collect him in an ardent embrace. His tail was wagging so quickly it was a blur, and he was practically shaking with euphoria.

“Jeongin, you’re going to shift if you don’t stop riling yourself up like this,” He chided good naturedly, hands resting on the small of Jeongin’s back. 

Jeongin giggled, a heavenly sound blessing Hyunjin’s feeble ears. Jeongin parted only a tad, hands finding purchase on Hyunjin’s cheeks and dotting them with a mess of sloppy kisses. “I’m just so happy to be with you again, my flower.”

Hyunjin felt his face flush, the heat colliding with the cozy warmth of Jeongin’s palms. He angled forward, pressing a single chaste kiss to the center of Jeongin’s forehead, betwixt his cleanly plucked brows. “I’ve missed you too, my little kit. I’ve been dreaming of you since the moment we parted.”

“Have they been good dreams at least?” Jeongin inquired, a shy tinge to his cheeks.

Hyunjin smiled, fond and warm. “The best.”

* * *

They laid below the stars, side by side upon the grass. The blades scraped and poked his delicate wings, making them uncomfortably itchy. But he was... He was content. Hyunjin thought the universe crafted them to be like this, together. How fate promised they should entwine. Beautifully so.

They held each other’s hands, Hyunjin fiddling with the neatly trimmed nails decorating Jeongin’s fingers. He pressed the pad of his own finger against the smooth shell of the nail, the sensation pleasant beneath his touch. He lifted Jeongin’s hand to his lips, eyes locked as he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it. He let his lips drag against the skin, gentle pulls to the flesh.

Jeongin’s eyes shined, reflecting the moonlight in the idle puddles of coffee brown. Hyunjin heard his breath hitch, a knot likely forming at the base of his throat. Jeongin leaned in till their noses brushed, tips nudging daintily against one another. He relished in the way Jeongin’s breath fanned his lips. The way if he only had the courage —the confidence— he would close the distance between them. He would kiss him like he dreamed of night after night, right below the twinkling stars like the tales in a story book.

“May I kiss you, my flower?” Jeongin timidly broke Hyunjin’s stupor, voice bashfully precious to his ears. His eyes darted needily to Hyunjin’s lips, a yearning whirring about in the pupils.

Hyunjin felt his eyes crinkle in the corners, a smile bright as day breaking through his features. He felt the blades of grass tickle his cheek. “You may, my kit.”

Jeongin met him in the middle, a shy touch of their lips. It felt like a blink of bliss, a glimpse at heaven itself. Jeongin’s lips felt like petals on his own, soft and supple. He felt like a flower was blossoming upon his mouth, steady openings and a candied fragrance pushing against him. It wafted into his lungs, filling them with honey sweet nectar. Hyunjin was almost convinced when they parted he would see traces of mustard yellow pollen spotted across their lips. However, when they did, all that was there were sheepish grins and high pitched titters cascading from ruby lips. They laughed, wheezing against each other’s mouths till their breaths mixed to one. They basked in the warmth of one another’s kiss, whispering sweet nothings and happy trills from their bellies.

Hyunjin never wanted that moment to end.

* * *

“I spoke with my mother about you,” Jeongin began, arm lax as it lay draped across Hyunjin’s torso. He spoke into Hyunjin’s temple, lips catching every now and again on the skin there. “And our predicament.”

“You told Queen Irene about me?”

Jeongin scoffed in disbelief, “Did you think I wouldn’t? You are not a dirty little secret, Gardenia.”

Hyunjin breathed out a sigh, turning onto his side to shuffle closer to Jeongin. He nuzzled into his collarbone, nose gently grazing the base of his neck. He smiled into Jeongin’s skin as he felt his fluffed tail wind and thump against his hip. “It just makes me happy to hear that I am that important to you. That I am that heavy of a facet in your life.”

“Of course you are. I... I wish to court you, Hyunjin. If you would have me,” He bashfully admitted, skin heating below Hyunjin’s touch. If he wasn’t so comfortable, Hyunjin would take a peek at the pretty blush he was sure the prince was sporting. “It would be difficult though, I must tell you that.”

“How so?”

Jeongin let a puff of air pass his mouth, emptying his lungs entirely. Hyunjin felt himself sink with the concave of his chest. “My mother was not pleased that I desired to court someone of this territory. Though our lands are not at war, nor at risk of one, it would appear oddly suspicious for a guard of one to be with the prince of the other. She was not disagreeable, however...” He paused, wriggling free of Hyunjin’s grip to sit himself upright. He held a hand out, index finger poised beneath a drooping blade of grass. A dew drop slipped atop his finger pad. “You... You would have to live in the village near the palace. You wouldn’t be able to hold your job as a guard either, at least not here. You... You would have to leave. You could always come back, but... You could not continue to reside here. Not if we were to court.” He turned to face Hyunjin, a sorrowful frown on his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin let his words sink in, absorb into the pores of his body. He let them invade his bloodstream, infect even the strongest of his cells. Would he be willing to give this up? Everything he’s done and achieved?

“I do not want you to abandon everything for my sake, Hyunjin. It is not fair to you nor the life you have built here. I understand if this is not the path you wish to take.” Jeongin gave him a reassuring smile, though it did not reach the pretty pools of his eyes.

Hyunjin rose, a swift shake of his head following suit. He encased Jeongin’s hands within his own, cradling them like cherished jewels. “I’m not refusing this offer, but let me think about it, yes?”

Jeongin nodded, “Of course, all the time you need.”

* * *

Jeongin had done his best not to gloat about his territory, but Hyunjin found it almost endearing how much he adored it. He told Hyunjin about the flower fields just a skip from the village, that bloomed every spring with arrays of color you couldn’t begin to fathom. He told him how his people were kind, would accept him in no time at all just like Felix had. He also told him Felix was ecstatic to hear he may move in, even boasting about how they’ll be the closest neighbors ever. Jeongin told him how pretty the sunrises were when you viewed them from a hill a ways away from the palace. Just below a century’s old weeping willow.

Jeongin also warned him that the Devourers could not attack him there, only if he entered the forbidden lands of the forest. Which goes without saying that he already had, and certainly doesn’t plan to again. Jeongin defined a safe path he could take if he decided to move there, between two border lines that protect it from the wandering monstrosities. He finally told him that Hyunjin’s friend, Seungmin, was welcome to visit whenever he pleased. He even offered to send him a carriage if he preferred. Hyunjin had snickered at him, but he appreciated the thought.

“So, you’re leaving me, hm?” Seungmin broached the subject like he did everything in their friendship, tactless and sarcastic. “That dumb prince is stealing my best friend, he better be worthwhile.”

Hyunjin pinched Seungmin’s thigh, earning a yelp ringing in his ear. “I haven’t even decided if I’m going yet,” He said with a roll of his eyes, “Besides, he told me you were more than welcome to visit. He even said he’d get you a damn carriage, if you wanted.”

Seungmin gawked, lips agape before they spread in a lighthearted grin. “Oh, he’s a keeper. Spoiling the lower class.” He leaned his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, chubby cheek squished by the bony edge. “And you’d be a moron if you refused to go. You hate it here! Everyone besides me and a handful of others are mean to you. No matter how many times I warn them, they never cease.” Seungmin let out a heavy sigh, then teasingly poked the pudgy flesh on Hyunjin’s tummy. “And I can tell you’re falling in love with him. Your wings glow whenever you mention him. They’re so bright I don’t think I even need lantern at night when I’ve got you at my side.“

Hyunjin chuckled, smiling to himself at the meager thought of Jeongin alone. He truly was head over heels for him. “You really think I should go?”

“Hyunjin, I have never once seen you as happy as you are now. That boy does things to you that you’ve needed for a long time coming.” Seungmin gave Hyunjin a reassuring pat to his thigh, lifting his chin to lock eyes with him. “Be with him. You deserve a little sunshine, Hwang.”

* * *

Hyunjin gave Felix his verdict the following day. Felix immediately wrapped Hyunjin in a big hug, so tight and inviting. Felix rambled on and on about how excited Jeongin was going to be, how both of them would be sure to find him a pretty place near Felix’s bungalow that he could call home. Felix bid him goodbye soon after his spiel, rushing back to the palace with the lovely news in tow.

Felix returned a few hours later, explaining the finer and, admittedly, incredibly boring details of how the move would play out. He told him all Jeongin needed was a date and he would meet him at the start of the path to personally escort him to the territory. Hyunjin gave him as such.

* * *

“I hate you, making me lug all your shit to your fancy new home in a fancy new territory,” Seungmin grumbled, arms full of numerous bags belonging to Hyunjin. Sweat trickled down his arms, droplets falling to the earth with every movement. “That prince better make good on his damn promise for a carriage next time cause I’m never walking this again.”

Hyunjin was no better, dripping with sweat even with his hair tied back. He had decided to wear the handband Jeongin gifted him, placing it neatly on the crown of his head instead of using it in the proper fashion. He thought it would make him look ravishingly handsome, and it did. But now he was hot and sticky and god, why didn’t he just ask for a carriage?

“Gardenia!” Jeongin called from farther ahead, bounding towards them with fervid glee. He gasped once he reached them, brows creased in irritation as he then began to scold Hyunjin. He wagged a disapproving finger near Hyunjin’s face. “You’re carrying all this?! I told you I would bring a carriage if you needed it, and you told me it wasn’t much at all!” He huffed, quickly collecting some of the packs from both Hyunjin and Seungmin.

Hyunjin bowed his head sheepishly at the chiding, cheeks alight with a blistering blush. “I’m sorry, Jeongin. I really didn’t know it would be this much...”

Jeongin narrowed his eyes at him once more, floppy ear twitching in disdain. He then turned his attention to Seungmin, a welcoming grin quirking on his plush lips. “Hi! You must be Seungmin, yes? It’s truly a pleasure to meet you, Hyunjin talks so much about you!” He beamed, eyes morphing into tiny crescents. “I’m terribly sorry about the absence of a carriage... I promise I will treat you to the finest meal as repayment! You can even stay the night in the palace, if you wish!”

Seungmin gave Jeongin an incredulous look, hastily shaking his head as he spoke. “Your Highness, that is very kind of you, but I mustn’t-“

Jeongin tutted, waving a hand in dismissal. “Don’t use such titles with me, just call me Jeongin! Except around my mother, she’ll surely throw you in the catacombs if you do it then.”

Hyunjin faltered, nearly tripping on his own feet. His wings fluttered urgently to keep him upright, the flaps panicked and noisy in the breeze. “Wait, are we meeting Queen Irene? Jeongin, you didn’t-“

Jeongin turned to face him, tail swishing mindlessly behind him. “My flower, of course you have to meet her. She’s been dying to see who I’ve courted for weeks now...” He giggled shyly, that breathtaking maroon tingeing taking shape on his cheeks. “I’ve spoken about you so often, I’m surprised the whole kingdom doesn’t know about you.”

Hyunjin flushed, awkwardly clearing his throat while Seungmin chortled beside him. “Will she like me?”

“She will,” Jeongin replied firmly, like it was a fact of their destiny he were privy to; their fate unmatched and unchallenged. “I’m sure of it.”

* * *

“This... This is not what I imagined your room to look like,” Hyunjin laughed as he twirled slowly to take in the state of Jeongin’s bedroom. His eyes darted from sight to sight, breathing in the homely scent of flowers and dew.

It was lavish, luxury dripping at every corner. The curtains were drawn, jewels and flower buds encrusted in the silky fabric. Jeongin had told him they were morning glories, unfurling the moment the sun graciously peeked it’s pretty rays out over the horizon. The room was draped in flora, winding vines wrapping around bedposts and support beams. Flowers bloomed at every corner, releasing fragrant puffs into the air.

The bed was no different, dipped in yellow sunlight and surrounded by the blooms. A white gardenia was positioned just above the headboard, right where Hyunjin assumed Jeongin would look the second he opened his eyes. Something about that made his head fog with early morning mist and his stomach churn with flowering butterfly bushes.

“I enchanted every flower so they never wilt!” Jeongin enthusiastically exclaimed, bounding about the room to examine his precious flowers. He looked adorably delighted, it made Hyunjin’s heart squeeze just a tad. “I plan on doing something similar to your home, once we move your furniture inside.”

Hyunjin nodded along, gliding towards the plush bed in the center of the room. It faced the east, right where the sun rose every morning. He ran his fingers along the blanket, pleasantly surprised by how soft it was beneath his touch. “Everything here is... Its extravagant, honestly,” He laughed breathily, perching on the edge of the mattress. “I think this bed itself is worth more than my life.”

“Nothing is worth more than that, Hyunjin,” He replied seriously, timbre delving dangerously low. “You mean the world to me, nothing is more priceless than that.”

A smile played on Hyunjin’s lips, his tongue poking out to swipe across the bottom. He bit back another chuckle as Jeongin intently followed the movement. “I’m honored you feel that way, my kit. You mean just as much to me, if not eons more.”

Jeongin harrumphed, joining Hyunjin by the bed with a childish stomp of his feet. He positioned himself between his legs, petite hands grasping Hyunjin’s cheeks. His eyes landed on the crown atop Hyunjin’s hair, a tiny smile quirking at the corners of his lips. “Do not start a fight you cannot win, my Gardenia Prince.”

Hyunjin barked out a sudden laugh, head canting forward to rest against Jeongin’s sternum. “Tenacity is certainly your strong suit, Jeongin, but won’t you let me have this?” He tenderly rubbed his cheek against Jeongin’s chest, easing into his lax embrace. Jeongin ran a hand through the back of Hyunjin’s hair, fingertips tapping unconsciously at the nape of his neck. “Please? You know you are my destiny, my love.”

Jeongin’s voice caught in his throat at his words, a lilting in his hasty breaths. He gave the lithe strands a small tug, Hyunjin obediently raising his head to meet his eyes. They were shaky, unsure. “Destiny is a hefty word.”

Hyunjin smiled, gently guiding Jeongin downwards to place a reassuring peck on his wobbling lips. He felt him sigh against them, a smile all his own pressed into Hyunjin’s mouth. “Destiny is what we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI SEXIES  
> ok so this is officially the longest fic i have ever written oh my fucking GOD. i wrote and planned this plot out in like 2 weeks. i am ungodly.  
> anyways this was a request i got in my cc mixed w an au i never thought i’d actually get to write so ??? :)  
> pls let me know wht u guys thought abt this cause i put my heart and SOUL into this beast. pls leave kudos and comments or i will cry i think  
> ANYWAYS I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING SO !!!! i love u all so so so much and pls stay safe :( ik i say it all the time but i rly do care abt u mfs. have a great week and GET READY FR SKZ CB BABEY


End file.
